The present disclosure relates to a one-way clutch and a driving device including the one-way clutch.
As a pertinent art, a one-way clutch for transmitting a rotational driving force to a single rotational direction is known. In the pertinent art, the one-way clutch has a gear shape, is rotatably supported by a drive shaft, and transmits rotation to the drive shaft in one direction. For the purpose of preventing rotation to the other direction, a spring and a roller are disposed inside the one-way clutch. When the one-way clutch rotates in the one direction, the spring is compressed and the roller becomes rotatable with respect to the drive shaft. As a result, the rotational driving force is transmitted to the drive shaft. On the other hand, if the one-way clutch rotates in the other direction, the spring is stretched, and the roller becomes pinched between the drive shaft and an inner circumference portion of the one-way clutch. As a result, the rotation of the roller is stopped, and the rotational driving force is restricted from being transmitted.